bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
D-tecnoLife
D-tecnoLife is UVERworld's first single. The title track was used as second opening theme song for the anime Bleach, and it was featured from Episode 26 through 51. It is also the opening theme song of the video game Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii. Tracklist # D-tecnoLife # MIXED-UP # AI TA Kokoro # D-tecnoLife (TV Size) Video Video (Bleach: Blade Battlers Version) D-tecnoLife Lyrics Rōmaji= ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de tsunaida kimi no te wo itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte kimi wo mitsuke dasu ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro sabikitta hito no you ni kasanari au dake ga munashikute hitori de ikite ikerutte iteta arifureta yasashisa kotobajya ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome Do you remember itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara Drive your Life ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro How can I see the meaning of life kieteku you're the only. . . kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de You'd better forget everything. Remember your different Life? You'd better forget everything. Remember modoranai kedo hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara |-| English= Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live Your hand that I held... Will we lose it someday? I want to protect you and that disappearing smile The ringing voice that calls me dries out Even if it gets erased by the wind along time I will find you Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize Like a rusted person It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another You said you could live on your own Just with the usual kind words You ache to a point where I cannot reach you Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness Do you remember By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others Drive your Life Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize How can I see the meaning of life Disappearing, you're the only. . . So you will not break, you distance yourself from me Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life? You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday |-| Characters The characters in the second opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening